Tu fantasia
by orquidblack
Summary: Universo alterno. Kaname sumergido en sus pensamientos sólo desea encontrarse con su amante. Adv. Lemon.


Holas!

Espero las/o que celebran Halloween tengan un día muy dulce. Aquí vengo con un One-shot con lemon. Advierto que es un Universo alterno; que Zero tiene el cabello largo, y no es relacionado con Halloween.

Ojala les guste, y me comenten qué tal.

Mucha Luz! y desde ya les agradezco por leer.

* * *

**Tu fantasía**

Con un ademán elegante y seguro, se apartó un mechón de cabello castaño del rostro, observando con cautela a su alrededor. Todos los nobles vampiros presentes en la sala esperaban sus palabras finales, algunos lo miraban expectantes, otros asustados, admirados o como Takuma Ichijou, divertidos.

Soltó un hondo suspiro, aunque sonó más parecido a un gruñido que a otra cosa.

-Hemos terminado. Hasta la próxima semana-dijo con su habitual voz sedosa y ronca.

No espero respuestas, ni reclamos, ni siquiera miro por segunda vez a esos seres que le parecían cada vez más patéticos, a excepción de su círculo privado. Se levantó de su lugar, y se marcho sin mirar atrás. Aquellas reuniones del Consejo de Vampiros lo fastidiaban, eran aburridas y carentes de cualquier tipo de emoción para él. No debería hacerlas, pero Takuma y Aidou insistían tanto en que no era buena idea descuidar a los otros miembros del consejo, y sus seguras artimañas, que terminaba accediendo siempre a regañadientes.

Él hubiera preferido estar en otro lugar.

Afuera del fastuoso hotel, lugar escogido para la reunión, la noche ya había llegado, y las luces de neón de la siempre tan activa ciudad de Tokio refulgían con todo su esplendor. Se permitió unos minutos para respirar y embeberse de la atmosfera del lugar, de su ciudad, antes de partir a casa.

Como era su costumbre y vicio, extrajo una billetera de cuero Italiano de su traje negro, y se regodeo de la maravillosa sensación de observar la foto que allí siempre portaba desde que estaban juntos, tranquilizando sus sentidos inmediatamente. No lo admitiría jamás abiertamente, pero esa noche se encontraba particularmente cansado, y necesitaba con urgencia algún aliciente que lo sacara de tamaño estado.

Unos pasos apresurados, pero muy familiares, le advirtieron de que alguien se esforzaba por darle alcance.

-Menos mal….creí que ya te habías ido…-la voz de Takuma Ichijou, una de sus manos derechas en su particular mundo vampírico, le llegó amortiguada por su respiración trabajosa.

-Has tenido suerte. ¿Qué quieres?-lo increpó con indiferencia más concentrado en seguir mirando la fotografía que en el otro.

-Recibimos un aviso después de que terminaste la reunión. Takamiya irá esta noche con sus hombres a revisar nuestros barcos en el muelle-el rubio guardó silencio en espera de alguna reacción.

Kuran Kaname alzó una ceja aún conservando su expresión de indiferencia.

-¿Y? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? Es cazador, es obvio que anda detrás de los chicos malos como nosotros-dijo al fin, ocasionando una leve incomodidad en Ichijou.

Entonces, Takuma se aclaro la garganta de manera algo sonora.

-Lo sé, sólo quiero saber…. ¿Qué hacemos con él?

La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire mientras Kaname volvía a guardar su billetera.

-¿Tú que crees, Ichijou?-lo increpó con tono maliciosamente divertido.

Una mirada cómplice y peligrosa cerro los pasos a seguir entre ambos.

-¿Lo quieres en una pieza o….

-No me importa-lo interrumpió bruscamente el purasangre, ya estaba harto de la conversación-Simplemente deshazte de él. No quiero cabos sueltos, y mucho menos quiero verlo rondándolo-le ordenó finalmente.

Y como era su costumbre, se subió a su lujoso BMW negro sin esperar alguna replica por parte del rubio noble. Él era Amo y Señor de los vampiros, por lo tanto, hacía lo que quería. Condujo con rapidez por las calles de la concurrida ciudad, la verdad era que le urgía enormemente llegar pronto a su casa, sobre todo después de haberse embebido con la imagen de la fotografía.

Llevaba todo el día fuera desde la madrugada, arreglando asuntos que ahora le parecían tonterías, y no le apetecía nada más que llegar y hundirse en los brazos de su delicioso, y joven amante.

-Zero-susurró el nombre de él como si se tratara de un talismán, un precioso talismán de amatistas, al cual le debía la luz en su oscura vida.

Inconscientemente sonrió pensando en él, y apretó el acelerador a fondo. No podía esperar más por verlo. Estar a su lado era como una adicción, y sólo en su compañía se permitía bajar la guardia y entregarse a un mundo donde el amor que ese joven le brindaba fuera su único norte.

* * *

La servidumbre de su majestuosa mansión lo recibió con sus típicas reverencias y actitud de humilde pleitesía, apenas ingreso al que ahora podía llamar hogar, pero no se dio mucho tiempo para corresponderles, pues a pesar de su cansancio ardía en deseos por verlo, y regodearse de su deliciosa presencia. Por eso subió las escaleras en grandes zancadas directo a la habitación que compartían desde hacía varios meses. A veces lo impresionaba el ímpetu de sus emociones por alguien a quien sobrepasaba por siglos de edad.

El aroma de él inundándolo todo le dio la bienvenida en el inmenso cuarto. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con ojos cansados, pero nada más aparte de la luz proveniente de la chimenea parecía dar señales de vida.

Se despojo del saco de su traje lanzándolo contra la cama, mientras se encaminaba rumbo al cuarto de baño. Allí advirtió por el quicio de la puerta una luz, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de satisfacción a la vez que empujaba sigilosamente la estructura.

Había dado con su presa.

Zero estaba sentado en una enorme bañera de mármol blanco con el cabello de plata recogido en un moño alto, rodeado de burbujas que rozaban su piel como un millar de diminutos dedos. Kaname hizo una pausa en el umbral con el rostro demacrado, ojos ensombrecidos y una agotada expresión que el otro quiso suprimir para siempre, de hecho, para la extrañeza del chico, ni siquiera llevaba su acostumbrada sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

Al percibir su profundo cansancio, Zero Kiryu dejó a un lado cualquier vestigio de su acostumbrada timidez cuando estaba a solas, y desnudo frente a él. Haría cualquier cosa por eliminar aquel agotamiento que atisbaba en los ojos de sangre de su amado.

Kaname estaba tan agotado que sentía que tal vez no pudiera volver a moverse. Sólo era capaz de permanecer de pie en el umbral y quedarse mirando a su amante, sin poder creer en su buena suerte, creer que Zero de veras estaba con él, que había podido encontrar el amor después de la trágica perdida de sus padres y hermana, años atrás. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué era él quien contemplaba esos enormes ojos desbordantes de dicha al verle? ¿Por qué no Takuma, quien tanto se había entregado a su causa, quien había sufrido tanto y perdido tanto en el proceso? ¿Por qué no Akatsuki, su hermano de armas, tan taciturno y crispado por la soledad? ¿Por qué los dioses habían decidido favorecerlo a él si era un vulgar asesino, un purasangre con las manos manchadas de tanta sangre que ni siquiera podía recordar?

-Porque estamos hechos el uno para el otro-dijo Zero en voz baja, con una simple mirada pudo entender la maraña de pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de ese soberbio vampiro-Tus amigos tienen tu fuerza, algún día conocerán a una persona que los ayude a soportar sus cargas.

Kaname se pasó una mano inestable por el pelo revuelto por el viento. Apoyó su cuerpo en la jamba de la puerta y se limitó a observarlo con su impasible mirada. Era tan hermoso, tan valiente por quedarse a su lado, a pesar de ser aún un humano. ¿Había hecho algo en su larga vida para merecerlo, para merecer toda la felicidad que le había traído, la dicha?

El peliplata sacudió la cabeza, y una lenta sonrisa curvó su boca. Cuando el castaño se quedaba así de quieto, él era capaz de leerlo como un libro abierto. Adoraba esos momentos de profunda intimidad, donde el vampiro se mostraba tan expuesto y vulnerable. Aquello no hacía más que encender y avivar su amor por él.

-Por supuesto que no me mereces. Soy tan bueno, valiente y perfecto-le gastaba una broma con una sonrisa, francamente sensual, y mientras cambiaba de postura bajo la espuma efervescente, parte de su piel de porcelana salió a la superficie, provocando una repentina mirada excitada.

-Y tan hermoso. No olvides hermoso-dijo él mientras se erguía de súbito y se marcaba su amplía musculatura.

Zero notó un vuelco en su corazón expectante.

-Tal vez. Con toda certeza tú haces que me sienta hermoso, y especial-alzó la barbilla, mirándole con sus ojos de amatistas, brillantes, sensuales y especulativos. La mirada aceleró el pulso de Kaname.

Se llevó las manos a la camisa negra, y se soltó los botones despacio, uno a uno, aguantando la mirada del peliplata sobre su cuerpo. El humano no apartó la vista ni se mostró asustado. En vez de ello, sonrió con una sonrisa lenta y sexy que le incitaba con todo descaro. Aquel jovencito iba a matarlo de deseo y amor cualquier día.

-Tienes algo en mente, pequeño mío-murmuró el castaño en voz baja, con el cuerpo tenso por la expectación.

Zero se encogió de hombros, fue un movimiento perezoso que creó ondas en la superficie burbujeante del agua.

-He decidido que ahora podía ser un buen momento para poner en práctica, alguna de esas fantasías tuyas.

La camisa se fue volando al suelo de forma inadvertida, y el menor sólo tenía ojos para él.

-¿Tengo fantasías?-preguntó en voz baja, y ronca. Su cuerpo tenso y endurecido, deseaba y necesitaba. Casi no podía hablar, casi no podía moverse.

La risa cantarina de su amante se deslizó acariciadora sobre su piel.

-Diría que bastante interesantes. Pero no te excites demasiado. Vamos a empezar con algo fácil. Sabes que soy nuevo en todo esto.

El purasangre alzó las cejas mientras se agachaba para quitarse los zapatos de diseñador y los calcetines. Cada uno de sus movimientos era pausado y perezoso, pero tenía la mirada fundida por la excitación mientras lo devoraba con los ojos. Kiryu se quedó sin aliento, había sido así desde el principio, desde que lo conoció en el antiguo restaurant en el que solía trabajar como mesero.

Él se inclinó de pronto, eso era todo, un movimiento despreocupado y cotidiano, pero había algo tan sensual en su perfecto rostro, y su cuerpo se movía con fluidez, pero controlado. El menor se mordió el labio y bajó las largas pestañas de plata para ocultar su repentina oleada de deseo.

-Deseo que me desees, Zero-le reprendió en voz baja, con ese tono lento y ronco-Necesito saber que me quieres, que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti. Por favor, no te escondas.

Involuntariamente, la boca de Kiryu ya se curvaba en respuesta.

-Es que eres tan guapo, Kuran.

-Tú eres guapo, no yo.

-Pues tú lo eres-le corrigió-Pese a tu carácter, tu actitud dominante y arrogante, y tus muchos defectos, aún así eres guapo-le dijo juguetón.

Kaname se llevó las manos a los pantalones para deslizárselos sobre las caderas con una lentitud intencionada que hizo que la expectación saliera disparada por todo el cuerpo del peliplata.

-¿Ves?-el humano se puso de rodillas en la bañera y la espuma burbujeó alrededor de su caja torácica, con su preciosa piel reluciente con las gotas de agua. Tenía la mirada puesta en la delgada cadera de él, y su prominente y dura virilidad, mientras el vampiro se sumergía en el nivel inferior de la bañera y las burbujas rodeaban sus piernas como diminutas lenguas lamiendo su piel.

Zero soltó una lenta exhalación. Tenía unos fuertes muslos, columnas musculosas casi sin vellos. Deslizó las manos por sus pantorrillas, animándole a acercarse. Advirtió el temblor que dominaba el cuerpo del castaño y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora, feliz de comprobar que el gran Rey perdía el control ante un simple ex mesero.

Movió los dedos con lentitud sobre los músculos esculpidos durante siglos de vida, y acercó su aliento cálido y tentador, a la fuerte erección.

Kaname cerró los ojos sumido en un éxtasis, cuando su amante le dio una caricia lenta y lánguida, con la lengua, a su punta. Los músculos del estomago de él se pusieron tensos mientras el peliplata cerraba la boca, ardiente, húmeda y ajustada en torno a su miembro. Arrancó un gemido de algún lugar en lo más profundo de su ser. El vampiro le cogió el largo cabello con los puños y lo atrajo aún más a él, con el cuerpo a punto de explotar de placer mientras Zero lo buscaba y le instaba a adentrarse más en él.

Él empujó hacia delante, con un movimiento lento y prolongado, apretando los dientes para retener el placer que casi lo consumía. La boca de Zero se movía sobre él, una y otra vez, llevándolo a otra dimensión. Kaname recogió la melena aún con más fuerza entre sus manos, tanto que temió hacerle daño, pero no podía controlar su respuesta involuntaria. Todo pensamiento juicioso se había esfumado, toda inquietud y precaución.

El ansia del purasangre fue en aumento hasta que con un gruñido posesivo, placentero, lo sumergió de nuevo en el agua, recorriendo su piel desnuda con una mirada que parecía lava. A Zero sólo le dio tiempo de soltar un grito antes de que la boca de Kaname estuviera sobre su cuello y sus tetillas, con sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo. Se sentía tan pequeño, tan delicado bajo las palmas de ese ser de la noche, con la piel cálida y resbaladiza a causa del agua. Luego el castaño descubrió con los dedos, lo cremoso y duro, que estaba él de pura necesidad, y ahondó un poco más mirándolo a los ojos, y el cuerpo del humano respondió con una nueva oleada de deseo. Continuó acariciándolo, con la boca pegada a su piel, rozando con los dientes su torso y su estómago. Le besó la cadera, y luego lo levantó del agua.

Kaname notaba cómo se contraía su miembro, estaba en llamas, le quemaba la piel. Reemplazó los dedos por la boca pues quería llevarlo hasta el mismo grado de enfebrecimiento que experimentaba él. Kiryu gimió, y el sonido desató su locura. Continuó con su ataque, ardiendo de necesidad y amor, de deseo violento e insaciable.

Bajo el asalto de su boca, el peliplata dio un respingo, arqueando bellamente su estilizada figura, y soltó un grito. El agua salpicó los lados de la bañera. El cuerpo de Zero se contrajo y se relajó, con una oleada tras otra de sensaciones impulsadas por todo su cuerpo. Se agarró a él buscando un anclaje mientras daba vueltas fuera de control, en una ascensión terrible y maravillosa.

El purasangre alzó la cabeza por fin, con ojos hambrientos y boca sensual. Su amante se pegó a su cuerpo, envolviendo su cintura con sus piernas.

-Me vuelves loco, Zero. Me haces perder la cabeza de deseo por ti-la voz sonaba ronca. Estaba pegado a él con su dura y gruesa erección tan agresiva que el cuerpo del menor se abrió poco a poco, permitiéndole la entrada. La sensación fue exquisita, un ardor lento, ciñéndose a él, la fricción casi insoportable. Le agarró la pequeña cintura con las manos, sujetándolo firmemente mientras se enterraba despacio y en profundidad en su cuerpo-Mírame, Zero. Tienes que saber que eres mi amor, y todo lo que me importa en esta vida-le recordó con cariño, manteniendo sus miradas fijas la una en la otra.

Entonces empezó a moverse, con lentas embestidas de sus caderas, enterrándose a fondo con cada impulso. El peliplata se mordió los labios ahogando los gemidos que luchaban por liberarse de su garganta hasta que la boca de él los atrapó entre sus labios.

El castaño notó el cuerpo que se contraía expectante incrementando su velocidad, e impulso sus caderas con más y más fuerzas.

-¡Kaname!-su suave grito era una súplica por la dulce liberación.

-No, aún no, aún no-se levantó con su enorme fuerza, con él en brazos, y el agua cayó a raudales sobre la bañera. El muchacho le rodeaba el cuerpo con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos, y él embistió aún con más fuerza, una y otra vez, deseando tener cada centímetro dentro de Zero.

El humano le clavó las uñas en los hombros, provocando un dolor exquisito que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Kaname lo apoyó en la pared para sujetarse mejor, y continuó con su salvaje movimiento de caderas, incesante y frenético. Luego, Zero soltó un grito al sentirse propulsado fuera de la realidad, la intensidad de ese encuentro acababa de barrer con toda su cordura, apenas era dueño de su cuerpo mientras lo rodeaba con fuerza, y gemía contra el hombro del mayor que amortiguaba los gritos de placer.

El rugido de él, ronco de pasión, ascendió por la habitación uniéndose a los últimos gemidos de Zero. Y mientras lo abrazaba, respirando con dificultad, apoyándose los dos en la pared, llegó desde lo lejos el sonido de una sirena de policía, fue apenas un ruido.

Asustado, el peliplata miró hacia la ventana.

-¿Has oído eso?

Kaname lo bajó al suelo, muy a su pesar; lo hizo despacio, sin soltar su cintura.

-Sí, lo he oído-admitió con indiferencia.

Fuera, el ruido de las sirenas de policía fue ascendiendo. A Zero lo recorrió un escalofrío de sólo imaginar hacía dónde se dirigían.

-¿Han tenido algún problema?-preguntó con un susurro al recordar que meses atrás salió en todos los noticieros Kaito Takamiya, jefe del departamento de rastreadores de la Asociación de Cazadores, prometiendo desarmar y destruir hasta el último enclave vampírico.

Kuran negó con la cabeza.

-No te alarmes, sólo son las sirenas de la policía. No ha pasado nada.

-Lo siento….es que…-Zero se mordió los labios con gesto apesadumbrado, odiaba hacer el papel de debilucho ante su amante, pero es que lo perturbaba que descubrieran su fachada de humano multimillonario, y lo asesinaran-…no puedo evitar preocuparme…por ti.

El castaño volvió hacia arriba el rostro del menor, sus profundos y afilados ojos recorrieron su cara con gesto posesivo, y con ternura.

-Mi mundo es peligroso, pequeño, lo sabes desde la primera noche que dormiste en mi cama. Pero no debes preocuparte por mí, yo no me descuido, ni siquiera un momento.

Kaname miró aquel rostro vuelto hacia él, sus labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas por el acto sexual, y no pudo resistir bajar la cabeza y tomar su boca con un dulce beso.

-Gracias por todo….por librarme de mis demonios personales.

El peliplata le sonrió, y con gracia volvió a hundirse en la bañera, los chorros de agua ahora eran apenas un murmullo. Zero alzó la vista hasta capturar los ojos del vampiro.

-¿Me prometes que si algo…sale mal, me lo dirás?

-Supongo que sí-Kaname se sentó en la parte opuesta de la bañera y el nivel del agua se elevó con su peso-Pero no pasara nada malo.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Él se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

-Tengo experiencia….y he adquirido cierta…reputación entre los míos, y por sobre todo entre los cazadores. Tengo ojos en todas partes.

Kiryu encogió las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla en ellas.

-Ojalá pudieras renunciar y cambiarte de vida.

El purasangre sacudió la cabeza con sus ojos mirándolo llenos de adoración, y cariño.

-No, seguro que no quieres eso, o sino jamás nos hubiéramos conocido. Yo hubiera muerto antes de las Cruzadas-le contesto con suavidad- Aparte, recuerda que a menudo mi vida implica viajar, y tú adoras ir de viaje-agregó con voz fascinante.

Zero se echó a reír mientras se levantaba y se escurría el agua que había sobre su piel, sabía que intentaba desviar el tema de conversación, después de todo a él no le gustaba hablar de los peligros, y conflictos, que lo rondaban por ser el purasangre más antiguo y poderoso de su linaje. Por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, ya llegaría el día en donde tendría que hablar más seriamente, cuando Kaname le pidiera su respuesta final a su invitación de pasar la eternidad a su lado.

-¿Y dónde iremos ahora?-le preguntó mientras cogía una bata de seda blanca y se envolvía con ella.

-En París hay lindos restaurantes, ¿No te parece?-Kaname se estiró saliendo de la bañera, y todos sus músculos se agitaron de un modo perezoso, como un letal felino que despierta de su merecida siesta. Al instante se acercó al otro, y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

El menor puso cara pensativa y se tomó un tiempo para responder.

-Supongo que tendré que conformarme con París-bromeó relajando todo su cuerpo contra la figura de él-Siempre que estés a mi lado será el lugar perfecto-agregó Zero después mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos amatistas.

Él le cogió el rostro con sus grandes manos y bajó la cabeza poco a poco, con intención clara.

-Eso esperaba-murmuró antes de tomar su boca con sus labios, arrastrándolo a su propio mundo privado.


End file.
